love goes down, then shoots back up
by roxasmay
Summary: roxas' life was getting worse by the day, but then again when your at rock bottom the only way you can go is up andyXoc andy sixx love story with a little jakeXoc jake pitts love rated T for now... rating is subject to change Vampires later...
1. character profiles

Name: Roxas May

Alias: Rox or Roxy

Pronunciation: rocks-us

Age: 17

Gender: female

Birthday: 9/26/1994

Appearance:

- chin length hair with dark blue highlighted bangs

-green eyes

http:/fav(dot)me/d3b28s7

(visual- just replace the word (DOT) with an actual period [.] for all links given)

Piercings: nose stud, 4 cartilage(ear), eyebrow, snake bites

Tattoos:

http:/fav(dot)me/d3cnfha

http:/fav(dot)me/d3cnfdw

http:/fav(dot)me/d3cnfc0

Height: 5 foot

Weight: 110 lb

Personality: calm, loving, indifferent (until she meets Andy or course) punk

Talents: drawing, singing

Inabilities: dancing

Likes: fruity pebbles, roses, katana's, swimming, soda (loves: her sister)

Dislikes: heights,

Fears: cockroaches, clowns

History: Jayden was killed in a car accident in which Roxas was also injured since she was in the passenger's seat. The accident involved a drunk driver. Now Roxas battles not only her emotions but her mom's as well. Her mom, Cecelia, has come to hate her daughter for "killing" Jayden, Roxas' dad and as such blames her for all the bad in her life and does not trust Roxas at all.

Relations:

Mom (Cecelia)- alive

dad (Jayden)- dead

twin sister(Jenna)-alive

Name: Jenna May

Alias: Jen or Jenny

Pronunciation: gen-a (as if to say general)

Age: 17

Gender: female

Birthday: 9/26/1994

Appearance:

- mid back length black hair with red highlights and tint.

-green eyes

/d3b2b00

(visual- just replace the word DOT with an actual period [.])

Piercings: nose stud, 3 cartilage(ear)

Tattoos:

http:/fav(dot)me/d3cnfkz

http:/fav(dot)me/d3cnfjw

Height: 5 foot

Weight: 119 lb

Personality: loving, caring, happy, peppy

Talents: dancing, writing

Inabilities: singing

Likes: all flowers, music, BBQ ribs (the food), etc

Dislikes: swimming

Fears: spiders, cockroaches, clowns

History: when Jayden died Cecelia became over protective of Jenna, though jenna never realized why. Roxas is her best friend, despite all her friends at school, but can never hang out with Roxas due to her (Jenna's) popularity and Roxas accepts this.

Relations:

Mom (Cecelia)- alive

Dad (Jayden)- dead

twin sister(Roxas)-alive

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own any of the BVB members or any songs I may use in this story; I only own Jayden, Cecelia, Jenna, and Roxas May.

Also if any links do not work review or send me a message and I will fix it or send u the link directly.

This goes for all chapters I write!


	2. meeting HIM

"_Alone at last, we can sit and fight__  
__I've lost all faith in this blurring light__  
__Stay right here we can change our plight!__  
__We're storming through this, despite what's right!___

_One final fight, for this tonight__  
__Whoa__  
__With knives and pens, we've made our plight__  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/black_veil_brides/knives_and_ ]__  
__Lay your heart down, the end's in sight__  
__Conscience begs for you to do what's right__  
__Everyday it's still the same dull knife!__  
__Stab it through and justify your pride!___

_One final fight, for this tonight__  
__Whoa__  
__With knives and pens, we've made our plight__  
__Whoa__  
__I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.__  
__We tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the light.___

_One final fight, for this tonight__  
__Whoa__  
__With knives and pens, we've made our plight__  
__Whoa__  
__  
__I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.__  
__We tried our best... turn out the light, turn out the light."__  
_

"Jen, what the hell are you singing?" the black haired girl on the sitting on the swing asked

"The acoustic version of Knives and Pens by BVB" a wavy piece of 'Jen' hair flew in front of her eye sight as the wind picked up. "Oh and we should be going home right now! Mom will be worried! We've been here all freaking day"

"You know Jenna you could always just say the real word" the girl on the swing stood up and sighed

"What are you talking about Roxas? And if your gonna say my whole name I'm gonna say yours!" Jenna crossed her arms and looked away from her sister

"Your non-swearing habits" Roxas chuckled "your could just say fuck if you want to, it's not like I'm mom who will kill you for saying it"

Just then, a small raindrop landed on Roxas' cheek making her look up at the sky once again.

"We better get home fast, it's about to rain" Roxas looked back at her sister who was looking at the dark clouds

"But I thought you liked the rain?" Jenna gazed at her sister with curiosity.

"I do but that doesn't mean I want you to catch a cold" Roxas took off her black jacket with a faux fur lined hood and held it out of her sister. "Put this on"

Jenna grabbed the jacket and slipped her arms through it, then looked at her sister who was bent down on one knee with her back to Jenna. "Get on quickly, there's no telling how long the calm before the storm will last."

Jenna got on and wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck. Roxas stood back up and held Jenna's thighs. Soon Roxas had taken off running.

No sooner than 2 minutes into her run did the rain start. "Put the hood up Jen!" Jenna did as instructed but soon enough they were both drenched in water.

Only about 5 minutes later did they finally reach home, and when they did their mom greeted them with a sour look on her face. "Just what do you two think you're doing staying at all day and then coming home soaked to the bone in water?"

"Please shut up mom! It's not like we meant to get drenched in rain ok?" Roxas stormed up the stairs with a huff and slammed her door shut.

ROXAS POV:

I slipped off my converse before pulling off my black tank top and put on a long sleeve black and white striped shirt. I took off my dark wash skinny jeans and put on some short black shorts (not jean shorts, soft fabric shorts). I fixed my black eyeliner and green eye-shadow and just stared at myself in the mirror.

After a short while I looked out the window and saw that it was still raining but not quite as hard as a few minutes ago. I pulled my converse back on after putting on a pair of ankle socks and grabbed my sleeveless hooded jacket that had rainbow colors on the zipper strip. I made my way back to the window and picked up my iPod touch along my way.

I opened up my window and stepped out onto the roof of the porch. I climbed down the tree that was next to the porch and walked out of the yard.

I slipped my earbuds into my ears and pressed play on music screen. The song Lipstick by Guttermouth started to play.

(I'm not gonna put the lyrics cause it's much better to listen to…if u do go to listen to it make sure you have headphones and your parents aren't around XD ur mom may feel offended and want to kill me D: )

I pulled the hood up on my jacket and let my wet light blue bangs stick to my cheeks and forehead. My head was bowed to the ground as I walked along the sidewalk.

I had only been walking for about 3 minutes, that's when Lipstick went off and kill the rock by MSI started, when I bumped into someone. I would have fallen had it not been for the person grabbing my shoulders. I looked up to who had caught me and stared into ice blue eyes.

"Ahh I-I'm sorry! That was totally my fault. I wasn't paying attention! Please forgive me!" I bowed my head and looked away from him.

I felt a hand come down on my head and rest there. "It's ok; it's just something that happens. No harm was done" I looked up and he had a smile on his face "Andy Six is what everyone calls me, what about you?"

"a-ah Roxas May… so you're not mad that I ran into you? Cause if I hurt you or scuffed your jacket or something I can pay you back for it." I was worried that this tall, beautiful stranger with long silky looking black hair and ice blue eyes would hate me for something that I didn't mean to do. And this frightened me just a little bit, I'm not used to caring what people think but some random guy I bump into makes me care? Stranger things have NOT happened.

"No harm done! But what are you doing out in the rain? Isn't your mom worried?" Andy asked taking his hand off of my head

"Even if I did tell her I was going out, she wouldn't care. She never does" I shrugged my shoulders. Andy had a sad look on his face when I looked at him again. "What's with the look you're giving me?"

"That's just sad… I mean your parents are supposed to love and care for you" I was thinking maybe we should get off this subject; it kind of seems like a touché issue for Andy.

"Well my dad did care, until he died 2 years ago. They used to call me daddy's little girl" I smiled at the memory of my dad "but stupid drunk drivers kill precious people. Just the way of life I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm any less sad about it."

At this point Andy looked ready to burst into tears. "Let's get off this topic though! Want to tell me why you're out here in the rain?"

Andy smiled a little "I couldn't find inspiration back at my room"

This led me to questions like_ 'room? Doesn't have a house?' _or _'inspiration for what?'_

I decided I'd just ask the second one because it sounded less like I was trying to pry into his life.

"Do you mind if I ask what you needed the inspiration for?" Andy had a shocked look on his face

"Are you just playing me like I'm stupid or do you really not know…?" I was shocked that Andy would say something like that. I had tried to be on my best behavior, I hadn't even said anything rude!

"I'm pretty damn sure that I'm being serious! Are you like some famous guy that I SHOULD know?" I felt stupid now, cause if he says yes then I am totally oblivious to the human world.

"Something like that. Well I have to go; my friends are probably looking for me."

"Yeah probably" I just smiled "well it was nice to meet you Andy" and I turned to continue walking to my destination of the park, but Andy grabbed my shoulder first

"Can I have your number?" I was shocked! Hardly any guy wanted MY number! "It's so hard to find real people nowadays. But you only spoke to me for me and not for fame or money or anything like that! It was a nice change. So can I?"

I was still shocked but I still nodded my head "um let me see your phone, or I can just tell it to you" I rubbed the side of my hair in a nervous fashion.

"I'll give you my phone if you give me yours" Andy grinned back at me and took his phone out from his pocket.

I sighed playfully "well if I must" and then I giggled a little afterward. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and handed it to him. A few minutes later we got our phones back from one-another and I checked my contacts to find him.

I saw that the first contact in my list was his and I smiled at the sight it didn't just say 'Andy Sixx' oh no it said :andy six: with the cute smiley faces and all

"Well I guess I should go now, my sister wanted me to go with her somewhere tomorrow so…" I stopped there when I realized I was rambling on.

"Yeah my friends are probably going ape-shit by now as well. I'll text you later?" Andy asked looking nervous

"I'd like that, well bye Andy!" I waved and took off running toward my house. Deciding it would be better to just skip the park and just go home.


	3. getting ready

(BTW if you haven't already guessed Roxas doesn't know who the BVB people are or what they look like… and she only know some of the songs cause Jenna sings them.)

I climbed back through my window after climbing up the tree only to be met with my sister staring at me.

"Ah, hi sis!" I grinned sheepishly, ashamed that I'd been caught in the act… again.

"Don't you 'hi sis!' me! Where were you! I come in here after explaining to mom what happened and you're totally gone! And of course, being you, you left your wet, dirty clothes on the floor!" this is the rant I get from her every time I leave without telling her. Though this time she added in the clothes thing.

"Well I was going to go to the park again-" I was cut off by her putting her hand up

"Wait; don't talk to me before you change your wet clothes… AGAIN!" I'll bet she wasn't even angry! Just playing around or a little peeved that I didn't tell her didly-squat before I left.

I grabbed some long black pj pants and a mid-drift showing tank top and changed right in front of her. Not like it mattered, we were sisters, twins in fact! We'd seen just about everything of one another we could!

I threw my hands out by my side "now can I finish talking?" Jenna was more of my mom then my real mom was!

Jenna nodded and I continued "I was going to go to the park again but then I bumped into this guy… and we started talking and before I knew what happened I had his number and he had mine and we left and he told me he would text me and he was super hot, with long black hair and these really pretty blue eyes! He wasn't even mad when I bumped into him! I was really shocked and yeah…" I was talking really fast when I got to describing him.

I heard Jenna sigh and I knew I was off the hook! "Describe him for me, cause any guy that you talk about like that has to be worth something! You never talk about guys or even have interest in guys much." Jenna pulled me over to the bed and we sat down and started talking about Andy (though she doesn't know its Andy for BVB)

"Well he was really tall, like at least a foot taller than me! And as I said he had like really long hair, black as night, and he had ice blue eyes that I couldn't believe were all natural!" I almost started to giggle but I held it down.

"Wow! You seem to really like him! This is like major news for me! You never like ANYONE! Way to go sis!" Jenna giggled and then stood up "well I better go to bed if I want to be well rested for the concert tomorrow, and if you dare to go to bed late and get sleepy during the performance I'm gonna smack you into the next millennia!"

Jenna then proceeded to walk out of my room and close the door on her way out. I turned off the lamp on the table next to my bed and looked at the clock. It currently read 11:56pm. I laid down on my bed intent on going to sleep when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and saw that I had '1 new message'.

I unlocked the phone and opened the message. It was from Andy! I smiled and quickly read the text

"_Told you I would text you! Wait… are you even still awake? XD"_ I almost laughed at the fact that he would text me to ask if I was awake! Well if I don't answer obviously I'm not, but if I do then I'm awake? Yup that makes sense

"_Yeah sorta: D I was just about to head to bed… in fact I'm lying in it rite nao XD"_ I sent the message and not 2 minutes later did I get a reply

"_Oh! I'm sowwy should I stop texting you?"_ childish is all that could describe Andy right about now.

"_Nah its cool XD nao that I know you want to talk to me I can't go to sleep"_

"_Lol so other than being tired Wazzup?"_

"_Well the ceiling is above me XD lol"_

"_you know what I meant ^^)"_

"_Haha yeah well I'm gonna go to a concert tomorrow but my sis won't tell me what band it is T_T"_

"_Lol well so am I! Maybe I'll c u there?"_

This conversation went on for another few hours; all because of Andy's A.D.D. (yeah I found that out in one of the many text we sent XD)

When I looked at the clock again it was 3:46am and I knew I had to go to bed at this point

"_Andy this has been loads of fun but it's almost 4am! & the concert starts at 7pm! :D"_

"_HOLY FUCK! I didn't realize it was so late! I g2g2 or imma b hella tired"_

"_Sweet dreams Andy :)" _ and that was my final text

"_sleep well gorgeous!"_ Andy also sent this message with a picture of him smiling and waving to the camera. I blushed when I read this (I mean who wouldn't? he's a hot emo guy! And he's so adorable! :D)

I saved the pictured to my phone and set the picture as his caller ID.

I smiled one more time and closed my phone. I lay back on my blue bed sheets and pulled the black comforter over me, then I slowly drifted to sleep.

l3\/l3

I threw my arm over my eyes to block the sun and groaned.

'_that _was_ defiantly not enough sleep!'_ I sighed and got up from my bed.

Groggily I made my way down the stairs and toward the kitchen to see my sister eating a pepperoni pizza hot pocket.

"you do realize what time it is right?" Jenna asked calmly

"no? should I care?" I sat down on a chair at the dining table.

"it's 2pm and the concert starts at 7… you've got 4 hours to eat, take a shower, get dressed. Only 4 cause I want to go meet the band before hand and the drive is like 20 minutes without parking time." Jenna was still eating calmly

"Concert…concert…SHIT! ANDY!" I leaped up from my chair and bounded up the stairs back to my room.

"Andy?" Jenna asked confused as she followed me back up the stairs, hot pocket still in hand.

"yes Andy! The guy I met last night! He's supposed to meet me there! Oh god! What do I wear?" now I was nervous! What if I wear the wrong thing and it makes him hate me!

"Jen! Help me! Please! I don't want to embarrass myself!" I pleaded with her

"wow! This is a first! You- are asking- ME for help? Hell must have frozen over!" Jenna bent over laughing

"shut up and help me!" thankfully Jenna actually did help me raid my closet for an outfit! However it did take us roughly an hour to agree on something. (all links will be at the bottom of the page in the AN)

I grabbed some sweat pants for now, a tank top,and a bra, and some undies and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I plugged my iPod into my Jensen speakers (awesome speakers btw) and pressed play on my Simple Plan playlist.

After scrubbing my hair with lavender shampoo and conditioner, I shaved my legs (I don't wanna be hairy when I see Andy :D) then proceeded to exit the death trap (I actually DO call it that cuz I slip in the bathtub like once every week XD I got a bruise last time).

Only minutes after being out of the shower I was dry and had my sweats on. I had the flat iron plugged in so it could heat up while I blow dried my hair. Only once my hair was flat ironed to lay flat did I move onto my makeup. All together this took me about an hour and a half! Great! Now I could go eat before we left.

I walked to the kitchen and made 2 bologna sandwich with some Doritos's and a Coke(I know… I'm fat ass XD). I ate in peace until I looked at the clock and seen I only had about 50 minutes to finish getting ready. I quickly shoved the rest of my food in my mouth and swallowed then ran up the stairs to brush my teeth, put on some clear lip gloss, and put on the correct clothes. When I got done I put on my flats, bracelet and necklace and I started hunting for my wallet.

"JENNA! Do you know where my wallet is?" I yelled down the hall for her

"isn't it in your jeans from yesterday?" she yelled back

I picked up the jeans that I wore and low and behold it was in the back pocket… damn she's good.

"are you almost done?" I asked grabbing $50 out of my wallet and putting it in the pocket on the bottom of my shirt

"yeah just let me finish my hair"

I looked to my table by my bed and grabbed my phone checking the messages. I had 4 new messages.

"_hey you up yet? :D"_ Andy at 12:23pm

"_watcha doin?"_ Andy at 12:42pm

"_are you ignoring me? T_T"_ Andy at 1:01pm

"_plz reply! I'm bored!"_ Andy at 2:45pm

Wow! Knows me one day and already bombards my phone with texts.

I opened a blank text and wrote _"no I wasn't awake yet, no I'm not ignoring you and what do you want me to do about it? Lol XD"_

I sent that to him and wrote another text to follow it _"and srry I was sleeping until like 2 and then I got ready for the concert… just got done actually"_

I shoved my phone in my pocket with my money and went to look for Jenna. As I suspected she was just putting her money and phone in her bra.

"nice place to put that stuff Jen" I commented

"hey it's not like you haven't done it before!"

"I haven't" I was being totally serious! It's just disgusting to me for people to put stuff there. But to each his own I guess.

Jenna just shook her head at me and asked "did you get ur car keys?" I opened my eyes wide _'oh shit!'_

How could I forget the keys to my baby! My most prized possession, my silver 2007 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible Concept with black racing stripes. It was something my dad bought for me before, well… you know.

I quickly ran back to my room, grabbed my keys off my dresser and ran back down stairs. I looked at the clock and it said 5:56pm.

"wow we're on the mark today! Almost perfect!" I said to Jenna then I suddenly heard the front door open.

"and just where do you 2 think you're going?" mom asked

"to a concert that we have tickets for of course" I said before Jenna could eve open her mouth

"I think not! You two stayed out all day yesterday and then you leave once you get home? Don't you think I notice that your gone Roxas! You're not exactly quiet." Yeah my mom was brutal but what else can I expect from this woman?

"well sorry to say but I am kinda meeting someone there and I'm not standing him up come on Jenna" I grabbed Jenna's wrist and pulled her past our mom

"bye mom!" Jenna yelled before I shut the door. We both got in the car and I put the keys in the ignition.

"that was kinda mean Roxy" Jenna looked forlorn at this point

"well at least I didn't yell at her this time, she can just lay off" was my reply

We got our seatbelts on and I backed out of the driveway.

As Jenna predicted there was a 20 minute drive however finding parking was a B-I-T-C-H and took us nearly 30 minutes. In the last 10 minutes before the show while we were in line to get in I checked my text messages and found one from Andy.

"_are you almost here? Plz tell me you didn't back out at the last second!"_ I could only laugh at this, he seemed so worried over someone he doesn't really know.

"_nah I'm waiting in line to get in but security is being a total ass about directing everyone to their seat T_T HELP!" _I knew there was nothing he could do to help but I couldn't resist putting that in there.

I turned to Jenna and we started talking but we were interrupted by one of the security guards tapping me on the shoulder

"yes? Can I help you tall and buff man?" I almost laughed when I said that

"are you Roxas?" he asked I was like WTF? How does he know me?

"ahh yeah? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"no but I was asked to escort you and your sister to your seats" ok so maybe Andy had some magical powers that I needed to borrow.

"ah thanks?" Jenna gave me a WTF look and I just shrugged

The buff man pulled us out of line and told us to give him our tickets(front row of course cause Jenna wanted to c them up close and personal). We did as asked and he told us to follow him to our seats. as we were walking by all the girls and guys that were in front of us in the line almost all of them glared at us for being special (I can only guess that's the reason though XD).

Once we were in our seats I pulled out my phone and texted Andy _"ok how'd you do that?"_

Not a minute later I got a reply

"_I've got da connections baby! lolz"_ and he did indeed have some awesome connections.

Then I got another text _"oh I can c jooo!"_

"_stalker! Where r u!"_

"_oh look concert is starting :D"_ he's avoiding the question! I demand to know! Oh well I guess I'll figure it out eventually… hopefully…

The lights dimmed and you could hardly see in front of you until the lights on the front of the stage turned on and out walked…!

l3\/l3

AN-

Well I bet yall can guess who walks out… A MONKEY! No I'm just kidding… tho that would be hilarious! Monkeys just like dododo dodo~ lol

Anyway here is the links

Roxas-

http:/fav(dot)me/d3b5oj4

http:/fav(dot)me/d1ikk8h

Jenna-

http:/fav(dot)me/d3b5og0

http:/fav(dot)me/d1xdrks


	4. you know what concerts aren't so bad

"_**Andy"**_ I muttered under my breath.

I was utterly shocked! When he said he was gonna be at the concert I didn't think he'd be IN the concert!

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Jenna practically yelled over the screaming fans.

I leaned to her ear and said "that's Andy!"

Apparently she didn't get my meaning and thought I was asking a question. "Yes! That's Andy!"

I sighed and tried again "No! That's Andy! From last night, the guy I met!" I opened my phone and showed her Andy's name in my contact's list.

"HOLY SHIT! Seriously?" I could only nod and look back at the stage.

Andy was waving to his fans but was looking at me smiling brightly. I watched him mouth the word "**hey"**

I hesitated for merely a second, still shocked, then smiled and waved back.

Soon the music started and Andy was grabbing fan's hands and dancing around to his own singing.

**l3\/l3**

**2 HOURS LATER :D…**

As Andy was walking off staged I watched him grab a towel from one of the people that are on their crew and wipe of some of the sweat that was rolling down his chest.

Yeah… About half an hour ago Andy had taken his shirt off… I blushed… of all the damn things I could do I BLUSHED! And of course being Andy he smirked which made me blush even more.

I didn't even notice Andy had taken out his phone but when I stood up to leave I felt my pocket vibrate. I took out my phone and checked the text that was from Andy… isn't it always?

"_Come back stage? :D Plz ;_;"_ gosh how can I say no to that?

I texted back with _"sadly I can't… I forgot to buy the BSP's :(" _only seconds after I sent the text I received a reply

"_Get ur skinny ass back here young lady!"_

"_Fine! But if the security pisses me off and sum1 gets hurt its Ur fault! XD"_

"Andy?" Jenna asked and I nodded

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the stage door where a lot of fans were waiting in line to be able to see BVB.

The same guard as earlier saw me and once again pulled Jenna and I out of line… CUE FANGIRL GLARES! Jenna and I made it past the door and I instantly saw Andy talking to the other band members. I motions over to Jenna to be quite by putting my pointer finger over my closed lips.

We slowly crept up behind Andy and I poked his sides (almost every1 I know is ticklish there). I swear he jumped nearly a foot in the air. Jenna and I burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for tricking me!" Andy just wrapped his arms around my shoulders and shook me back and forth.

"Did you like the performance?" Andy still hadn't let go of me

"Of course I did! But how could I not? Especially when you RIPPED your shirt off?" I blushed just thinking about it.

He held me at arm's length "ah, you're still blushing!" the band started to laugh

I covered my face with my hands. Even Jenna was laughing at me!

"Oh now she's embarrassed!" one of the band members behind Andy commented

They all laughed a little more before Andy decided to introduce us all.

"This is Jake, Ashley, Jinxx, and CC." each had their own way to say hi when their name was called.

"And this is my sister Jenna." I pointed to my side where Jenna clung to my shirt.

"Are you guy's twins or something? You look exactly alike!" Jake asked

"Ah yeah? Born same day in the same month of the same year… but not at the same minute… that would probably kill a girl…" I chuckled at my own comment and so did the guys.

"Wow that must have sounded like a stupid comment!" Jake said and this time Andy replied

"Of course it did!" then he turned to me "will you go wait in the dressing room for me? We have to do the meet and greet for about 20 minutes then I can have a proper conversation with you."

I nodded and asked "which way oh great one?" I mock bowed

"Finally someone who recognizes the greatness!"

I snorted "yeah someone likes all those poor souls outside those doors" I chuckled and hugged him. I'll see you in 20?" he nodded and pointed to a room on the other side of the room and I walked over there.

This must have been Andy's dressing room because I only saw clothes for one person in here, and his clothes from yesterday were in a suitcase on a chair(the suitcase was open).

I sat down on the small couch at the side of the room and pulled my phone out.

"_Where r u? Aren't you gonna come in here?"_ I texted Jenna

Shortly after I got a reply _"nah, imma go home. It's like 9:30 and I still need to take a shower before I got to bed."_

"_Oh yeah… school… shit…"_

"_Lol get home at a decent time?"_ she was always nagging me to go to school and get good grades.

"I'll be home before 11, promise."

After that I didn't receive a reply but then I remembers "how r u gonna get home?"

"Ur car… I took your keys :p"

"Don't wreck it! I'll shank you if you do!" I closed my phone stuck it in my pocket then saw a pack of cigarettes on the table. Hopefully Andy won't mind sharing.

I snatched the pack off the table and took one out. I put it between my lips and realized his lighter wasn't next to the cigarettes.

'_Damn! Where'd he put it?'_ I stood up a looked around for a bit before I spotted it on his vanity.

'_Did he want to light the makeup on fire or something?'_ I flicked the lighter on and lit the end of the cigarette in my mouth. I put the lighter back down on the vanity table and went back to the couch.

I took a long drag then blew out the smoke. It had been about 24 hours since I last had one. Once it was too short I put it out with the ashtray next to the pack of cigarettes. I took one more out of the pack and lit the new stick.

I laid down but was startled not 5 minutes later. Andy had quietly walked into the room and put his hands on my shoulders. I almost dropped the cigarette out of my mouth.

Andy laughed a little and I muttered "jerk"

"I stole a couple of your smokes, sorry"

"it's ok, though I didn't know you smoked." Andy finally stopped laughing but was still smiling

"Yeah, mine are at home" I nervously scratched the back of my neck

Andy sat down on the couch behind my head. I scooted up so that my head was in his lap.

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you leave?" I was almost sad at the thought of him leaving and forgetting about me

"Well this is the last stop on our tour… and my parents live here, so I was thinking I would stay a while…why?"(Pretend his parents moved to Colorado at some point in their lives XD)

"I…I just wanted to know if I should get close to you or not… I don't really like to get close to people who will leave me" it was true, I didn't have anyone who was close to me enough to know anything about me "I'm glad you're staying" I smiled as I nuzzled my face into his stomach and he squirmed

"Ticklish" was all I got out before he tickled my sides and I nearly fell off the couch

"So are you!" he laughed a little then hugged me around my shoulders. I rested my hands on his arms "Andy, I have to go soon… sadly some of us people have school to attend" Andy looked sad at this point but he nodded

"But didn't your sister already leave? How are you going to get home?" how could I have not of thought of that sooner!

"I supposed I could walk, or maybe take the b-" Andy cut me off before I finished by saying "I'll drive you!"

"But I don't want you to go out of your way!" honestly that wasn't the reason… I just didn't want my mom to see him.

"But I want to take you home! Even if I do have to spend a few more minutes away from my hotel" he almost jumped for joy when I nodded

**l3\/l3**

**20 MINUTES LATER :D…**

After a car ride full of listening to his iPod (via radio adapter) and me giving him directions to my house he pulled up into the driveway and I turned to him with one hand on the door handle.

"Well, ah, thanks for the ride, I greatly appreciate it" I opened the door with a smile and put one foot out when I was pulled back by my wrist. I turned my head to look at Andy but ended up being kissed (on the lips of course). I was shocked! This was the last thing I expected from him!

He pulled away and had a grin on his face. "Sweet dreams Roxas" I blinked for a moment then backed away from the car and shut the door. He backed out of the driveway and left me there with a shocked expression.

Slowly I walked into the house and locked the door behind me as I stepped inside. I went up to my room and just sat on my bed for a few minutes thinking _'he kissed me'_.

Once I got out of the shock of being kissed I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of black cotton shorts and a white tank top. Once dressed I crawled into bed and fell asleep… to where my dreams always took me… DreamLand (that's what I'm gonna call it).


	5. DreamLand

DreamLand, that is what I've always called this place. DreamLand always has different settings but the dream is always relatively the same. The scenery is that of a forest with many trees of all kinds. But within the fortress of trees lies a castle. Now this castle is not one of those Disney movie castles with so much cheer shown upon it great walls, no this castle has a dark feel to it with vines growing up the bottom of the walls but this castle is none the less beautiful.

The dreams always involve me fighting, but I do not fight humans, nor do I fight alone. I fight with creatures that humans know as vampires, creatures of the nights. But in my dreams they are not called vampires, but rather a translation of vampire, nosferat. I figured out what language that was a few years back, Romanian. So with the knowledge of where it's from I assume that's where all this takes place, Romania.

In this particular dream I am standing just in the court yard of the castle with Jenna next to me while we face the army of nosferat in front of us. Each person of the army is on one knee with one hand balled into a fist which is planted onto the ground next to their knee.

I cross my arms across my chest and look down at what I'm wearing, though what I see really shouldn't surprise me, it's what I wear every time I'm in this dream.

A black and white plaid mini-skirt with a thick black belt seems so unlike me but it's just a dream so I never make any comment about it. The skirt is paired with a sleeveless pinstripe choker top; with a large hole between the collar bone and breast areas (so much cleavage is shown XD). Black weeve stilettos adorn my feet while my leg up until my thigh is covered my white socks, at the thigh area of the socks there are 3 black stripes. To match the rest of the outfit a have black and white striped gloves that go to my elbow, the gloves have the fingers completely cut off and a silver bracelet that is an inch wide goes around my right wrist. The bracelet has a pink sapphire heart in the center that matches the pink sapphire heart in the center of the silver necklace around my neck.

Across my back is a katana with a black hilt that has a black dragon spiraling around it until the end. The guard of the katana is a gold phoenix. To match the gold of the phoenix the accents of the scabbard are gold as well. On the bottom half of the scabbard there is a gold dragon on one side while to other side is blank. On my hips are a pair of silver guns with black grips. A few blue beaded strings hang from the back of the each gun as well.

My hair is longer, much longer, no longer is it chin length but rather it is mid back length in pig tails that go over my shoulders. The ends of the pigtails are in loose curls and my bangs frame my face with the studded bow of my black headband showing just to the left of the center of my head.

I sighed at the thought of me looking like a slut in this outfit but then turned to look at what Jenna wore.

She wore a red dress that had a gothic feel to it due to the black lace at the bottom of it along with the edge of the corset lacing on the front. The sweetheart bust line was also lined in black lace. The black fully blossomed rose on the top of her right breast is made of satin and black lace as well. Black bandages are wrapped around her legs until her thigh but the foot of them is covered by spike heel, ankle boots. Lolita style gloves adorn her forearms. The gloves have a red under-layer that has white polka dots on it while the over-layer is in a corset style with ribbons for the lacing. The only things that don't match in this outfit are a necklace that has a big jewel in the shape of a heart with a pink zebra pattern and the matching earrings.

Jenna's hair is also much longer so that it is no longer mid-back length but rather it is almost to her butt. Her hair is also in loose curls while the sides are grasped in a casual half up half down hairdo. Her face is framed by her bangs that are still only chin length. The black and pink bow with white stars is visible to the right of her head.

Jenna's weapon of choice, which was strapped across her back, was a black double bladed scythe. At the center it is latched together but if the latch comes undone the scythe can be pulled apart to form 2 large sickles. But because as if that wasn't enough protection she also had a black handgun which had pink/purple streaks and wisps radiating off of it. (All weapon pictures and clothes from Jenna and Roxas will be in the links at the bottom of this page and on my profile so will the pictures of bunny and robin)

I looked back out to the army in front of me and I addressed them

"Tonight it is rumored that we are going to be attacked. Weather this is myth or fact, we shall be ready. I shall not leave myself nor any citizen open for attack." I heard the large doors behind me open and 3 people walked out, one male, and 2 females. Jenna and I turned to look at them as the man stopped in front of us while the women continued on to stand by our sides.

I recognized these people from previous dreams, the older looking man was called William but I usually call him Willard. The girl next to me is Bunny, she is pale in completion with blonde, almost white, hair and pale blue eyes, if I didn't know any better I'd think she was albino. Bunny is almost the opposite of the girl next to Jenna, Robin who is commonly called Rob or Roby. While Bunny has pale skin and blonde hair, Robin has a dark caramel skin tone and jet black hair with brown eyes to complete her look.

William put hind hands behind his back and spoke, looking directly at myself and the girls beside me.

"To stop this battle you will need to kill the leader. He will be behind the battle, calling the shots but never doing any of the work himself. Do not take him lightly though. He is a fierce opponent who will not be taken down easily."

All of us girls nodded as the army behind us rose from their kneeled position. Suddenly there was a banging coming from the large castle gates and we knew the time for battle had come. Each of us girls pulled out our mainly used weapon. Mine was the katana on my back. I slipped the katana out of the sheath and looked at Jenna who had unsnapped the scythe from her back. Bunny had a silver gun with blue rhinestones, in each hand, while robin had a silver ak47 in two hands (aimed at the ground of course).

All 4 of us nodded to one another as we moved toward the gate, just as it bust open. The nosferat charged at the gate while I took a look at what we were fighting. Werewolves, not the giant twilight werewolves either. All of them were different, some walked on the heels of 2 feet while others were in the shape of a regular wolf.

I stopped, leaned on the backs of my heels and shot forward, katana raised as I chopped one of the human shaped wolves head off, and only moment after I flipped my katana around and stabbed the enemy behind me. Jenna stabbed a wolf in the back while I flipped over her and stabbed the wolf behind her through the top of the head.

Jenna looked at me and smiled before pulling out a gun and shooting a wolf behind me, still smiling. I gave her a look and we both continued forward. One of the nosferat flew at a wolf in front of me and ripped his neck out and another was shot between the eyes by a bullet from Bunny. I smiled as I pulled out my gun and shot the wolf going after Jenna but I didn't notice that a wolf had jumped and was now on my back. I frowned "GET THE FUCK OFF ME ASSHOLE!" he scratch my arm and I hissed before stabbing him in the side making him let me go.

"Fucking ass hole" I whispered and spit on him

"Roxas! Watch out!"I looked behind me and back-flipped high enough to land with my feet planted firmly on the wolf's shoulders.

"Say good bye" I whispered and I aimed the gun at the top of his head and shot a silver bullet directly into his skull.

All the girls smiled and we continued forward. Within the next 10 minutes of shooting, stabbing and slicing we were near the end of the army of mythological creatures. There was a tent that was clearly for the commander and I pointed it out to the girls behind me. I slipped my katana back into its sheath just as a wolf jumped into my line of sight and Bunny threw a switch blade at him while Robin shot him in the chest a few times.

Jenna chuckled a little shaking her head. We all walked forward and Jenna shanked a couple wolves along the way. I moved the curtain aside and took a step inside smirking at the wide eyed look the commander was giving me.

"h-how d-did you get p-passed them all!" he was nervous, very nervous

"Killed them, more or less" the guards next to him got down on all fours and transformed from their human form to their wolf form. They both raised their heads and howled, it only took a few seconds for the others to respond.

I heard the cries of pain as each and every wolf that had come to help died. The guards growled and charged at me I backed up dodging the blows but was not quick enough and one of them slashed my side. I got distracted by the wound and was bitten in the arm by the other wolf before being thrown to the ground. I pulled out my gun and slammed the back of it against one of the wolves head and shot the other. I proceeded to pull out my katana and stab the first wolf.

I pushed the wolf that was slashed at me off of me and I got up off the ground. I dusted myself off and looked to where the commander was previously at to see he was gone. I growled and threw the curtain of the doorway aside and saw him running.

"Run little piggy! Big bad wolf is coming for you!" such an oxymoron coming from me, considering he's the wolf!

I laughed loudly as I watch the battles of the other nosferat and wolves fighting around me. I then looked back at where I had seen the man running.

Slowly my laughing stopped and then I was off. I ran in the direction that I saw him run. I caught up to him in no time and jumped on his back, knocking him down. My fangs grew longer and I smiled as I leaned down to the commander's ear

"Should have run faster little piggy" I whispered into his ear before biting his neck. I sucked on his neck until there was no blood left in his body.

I heard cries of "RETREAT!" of the wolves around me as they all ran for cover. Only a few were left but they did in fact retreat.

I stood and smiled once more. Jenna came over to stand in front of me, and then she stuck her thumb out and wiped the blood off my chin that had spilled out of my mouth. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and smiled "not delicious but not bad either"

Then my world faded to black and I woke up with a very loud gasp.

l3\/l3

A.N.

Well here is a link to the folder that has all the pictures from this story. It will also have any future pictures that will be added when the chapter comes out.

Also if for some reason the link doesn't work plz let me know and I will fix it.

http:/akatsukisjewel(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/29408947

[Replace the (dot) with a period plz]


	6. aftermath

`I sat on my knees and gripped my arms. I was shaking and I didn't know if I could stop. I looked down at my arm and saw that it had bite wounds on it as well as blood dripping from it. I looked down at my side and there was a big blood stain on my shirt that was growing larger by the second. I stood up on shaky legs and slowly made my way to Jenna's bedroom door.

I knocked on the door a few times before Jenna answered the door.

"Who the hell would be up at 4:30 in the fucking morning! Some of us have school and need to sleep!" she was still rubbing her eyes

I backed up slowly "I-I'm sorry Jenna I'll come back later" I didn't like ruining her day for my needs or wants I tried my best for her after all. I took on all the shit the world gives me, just for her. And if I could make her day good then my day would be good.

I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm before I could move more than 2 steps. Of course she just had to grab the wound that was still open

I bit my lip as a tear fell out of my eye "J-Jenna let go, please"

Once she let go I fell to my knees and grabbed my arm _'fucking shit that hurt!'_

"Rox! Are you ok?" she knelt by my side and got a look at me "Roxas! It happened again… didn't it" I nodded and she held out a hand.

I grabbed her hand and she led me into her room. I sat on her bed while she grabbed the first aid kit out of the bathroom. We have a pretty extensive first aid kit considering our mom is doctor and wants to be prepared for all situations. Of course that thought only goes so far as to reach Jenna in her mind nowadays, but it used to apply to me as well. She's constantly refilling the first aid kit and never questions why it's missing so much stuff. I've never told her about these dreams because I think she will believe I'm crazy and finally send me to an insane asylum.

Jenna came back a few minutes later with the first aid kit, a damp wash cloth, and 2 dry wash cloths. She pulled the small table from the side of her bed closer to me and laid all the equipment on it.

She opened the first aid kit and took out some gauze, medical tape, scissors, alcohol and an antibiotic cream. She laid each piece out on the table and gently grabbed my arm. Luckily the wound was not bleeding heavily nor was it deep and I wouldn't need stitches.

First Jenna cleaned the blood off my arm with the damp towel and dried it off with one of the dry towels. She laid the dry towel down and grabbed the second dry towel. She let my arm go while she put the alcohol on the dry towel but then picked it back up once she was done.

"This is gonna sting a little bit" Jenna whispered in a gentle tone as she dabbed the alcohol on the towel against my wound. I cringed a little but dealt with it. Soon Jenna was applying the antibiotic cream to the wound and wrapping it with gauze and cutting the gauze where it stopped before securing it with the tape.

"Take off your shirt so I can get your side, and you might wanna throw that shirt away, it's covered in blood. Your sheets might also need it, but I haven't seen those yet, I may be able to get the blood from that out." she almost seemed like my caretaker when she spoke like this.

"Yes mom" I laughed a little but winced as I did so

"That's what you get little missy" it was her turn to laugh "karma~!" she almost sang

I pulled my shirt off and threw it into the trashcan in the corner of her room next to her desk.

"Nice shot!" I smiled and said thanks

This wound required much more gauze than the previous one because it was much larger. By the time she was done cleaning and wrapping my wounds it was almost 5:30am (only took so long because they were talking about Roxas' dream)

"Well might as well go get ready" Jenna stated after looking at the clock "are you gonna use the shower?" she asked looking at me

"Does it look like I'll be using the shower today?" I pointed at my injured side

"Oh right" Jenna blush and laughed, rubbing the back of her head

I shook my head at her and stood "I think I'm gonna go lay down, I'm feeling a little dizzy. Can you wake me up in an hour?"

She nodded and I left the room to go back to my room. When I got there I noticed there was in fact a reddish-brown stain on my blue sheets, but thankfully my comforter came out unscathed(should I even mention it's BLACK, course ur not gonna c a stain)!

I pulled my sheet off my bed and left it on the floor so that I could go to my closet and pull a new light purple sheet off the top shelf. It only took me a few minutes to put she sheet on my bed, take the old sheet downstairs and out the door to the big trashcan.

I walked back up to my room and fell asleep comfortably wrapped in my comforter. Only to be woken up an hour later, but to me it only felt like a few minutes. (Roxas only has those dreams sometimes, not every time she falls asleep, obviously or she'd never be able to sleep XD)

I got up and walked over to my dresser and yanked out some of the first clothes I touched. A long sleeve, black and white striped, off the shoulders top was the first thing I grabbed but decided that it looked to plain. I dug through my drawer until I found a light grey tank top that had the silhouette (shadow) of a bird on the right boob area; vines looked to be coming from its mouth and went all across the rest of the shirt. Once I had those out I shut that drawer and opened the one underneath it. I saw a pair of blue jean shorts that had artificial rips on it. I quickly put those on and grabbed a black and white plaid, studded belt out of the small drawer at the top of my dresser.

I looked at the clock and noticed I only had a few minutes left to change if I wanted any chance at a decent meal before school. Black ankle socks were slipped on fast and my white converse with light grey and dark grey skulls were slipped on while I was walking to the door (I don't think any girl hasn't NOT done that, I do it like every day because I'm so lazy and get up late XD). But once I was out of my room I noticed that I forgot my bag SHIT!

I ran back to my room and looked around for a second before I spotted my bag in the corner of my room. Clearly it had been thrown there, but we me it's lucky to still be in one piece. I grabbed it and looked at my dresser and saw my colorful jelly bracelets. I slipped all 12 only my wrist over the long sleeve.

As fast as I could I ran down the stairs skipping 2 at a time. When I got there, there was a plate of eggs and bacon waiting. "JENNA I LOVE YOU!" I shout to her (she's still up stairs). I winced as I sat down, my side was still hurting and bending it didn't help. I ate my food and savored the taste; Jenna's cooking was always my favorite. A few minutes later when I was almost done eating Jenna came into the kitchen decked out in the school clothes.

Light blue, artificially ripped jeans and a 3 quarter length sleeve shirt by EckoRed didn't seem like her style but it fit her well. The sleeves of the shirt were pink as well as the logo but the rest of the shirt was pure white. Black rubber slippers with zebra print and pink bows adorned her feet while there was a black and pink checkered belt around her waist. A sterling silver charm bracelet that had heart charms was also on her wrist.

Jenna's hair was in large, loose curls while the top of the back and front of the left side of her hair was pulled into a clip. The clip was a pink polka doted bow on top of a black polka doted bow.

"Not dressed to impress today Jenna? Usually skirts are a necessity for you" I smiled to her with a small laugh

"Too tired to look for anything better" she sat down in the chair next to me

"Thanks for the food by the way, did you eat?" I shoved the last bite of egg in my mouth and got up and put the plate in the sink.

"Yeah, no problem, and yes I ate before I went for a shower" she picked her bag up off the floor and I grabbed mine and we started for the door. Jenna handed me my keys but told me right before we got to it "oh and Roxy, you know I love you right?" she drug out the word 'right' just long enough for me to know she did something she wasn't supposed to.

"What did you? I know that tone"

"Well something happened to your car last night" she didn't even get to finish telling me what happened before I ran to my car and checked it for dents or any scratches

"When I got home, your car just stopped running, thankfully I was already in the driveway. But the car just randomly shut off, and the key was still in the ignition"

I sighed in relief "oh, well that ain't so bad, that could just be the battery." But then I remembered "oh god… we have to walk"

We both sighed and began out walk. It took us roughly 20 minutes to get to school and the whole time I was cursing Jenna for not telling me last night before I went to bed. Not only did my feet hurt but my side was burning and stinging.

When we finally got to school Jenna and I separated and went to our respective areas. She went to her group of friends who complimented her outfit, while I went to a tree near the entrance of the school. I took a sharpie out of my bag and drew random designs on my backpack. I continued to do this until the bell for school rang. I picked up my stuff and headed to class.

When I was in 7th period I felt my phone vibrate. So I looked around to see if the teacher was near then pulled out my phone, hiding it under the desk.

It was a text, from Andy _"watchu up 2?"_

Does he realize that I told him I had school? _"School? Coulda swore I told u that"_

Soon I got a reply _"oh srry XD forgot what time do you get out?"_

"_An hour… y?"_ hopefully he ain't gonna stalk me, though at least I would have a hot stalker

"_No reason XD just wanted to no... You said you go to Montbello right?"_

"_Omg! Don't you dare come here! There's gonna b a fan mob if u do!" _god I don't think I could stand the embarrassment if Andy came here.

"_Fine, meany! :( Be that way"_ I replied with a simple 'lol' and I didn't receive anymore texts, that is until about 5 minutes before school ended. I got a text from Jenna saying she was going to go to a friend's house.

Before the bell rang I put away my note book, and pens. Everyone ran from the room as the bell rang and the teacher didn't even try to stop them. I managed to push my way through the crowd of people and get out of the school building, though I can't tell you how many people bumped and hit my wound. A few even elbowed it. Subconsciously I out my hand to the wound and winced. It still hurt though it had been roughly 6 hours since I had it wrapped. I took a deep breath and breathed out. I took my hand off my side and continued down the walk way. I only got about halfway when I noticed a black car that looked oddly familiar pull up in the drop off/pick up area. The driver side door opened and out stepped a tall black haired lead singer.

l3\/l3

**A.N.**

**The links to the outfits are on my profile or you can use the link on the previous chapter**


	7. Andy's suprise

'_Oh I'm gonna kill him'_ I had stopped walking all together.

People from around the school that saw him get out of the car were staring at him with wide eyes. Then all of a sudden they ran toward him. It was as if they were all on the same count down. I watched as Andy was asked to sign multiple things, only a few were BVB related. Andy looked up and saw me, holding my checkered back pack on one shoulder rather than both.

Andy pushed his way out of the crowd of students and you could clearly see him, with how tall he is! When he finally got out of the crowd he started to jog up to me almost singing my name. I was scooped up in a hug and couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he was so childish. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun us around in a circle.

When I was finally put back on my feet I was a little dizzy and could feel all the eyes of the students boring into me. I smacked him in the chest and said "do you know how embarrassing this is!" but I didn't sound mad, I had a laugh to my voice

He just slipped his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the passenger side door and like the **'gentleman' **he is he opened the door for me and I was REALLY glad he did, my arm was starting to hurt and I had no idea why.

Once the door was shut he went around and climbed into the car as well, still smiling. I looked out the window and saw the glares of the other students. I don't think I've ever gotten so many glares in my life.

"Where to my lady" he faked a British accent

"Hmmm, McDonalds! And then we can go where every you want to go" I smiled; I was really hungry because I didn't eat lunch again today.

With my answer he drove out of the school parking lot and drove to the nearest McDonalds. We waiting in the line for the drive through and I contemplated my order.

Andy ordered first and then turned to me asked what I wanted. I asked for a filet-a-fish meal with a crispy chicken Ceaser salad. We both asked for cokes with our orders and while we waiting to get to the paying window I opened a small pocket in my backpack and pulled out a $20 bill.

I held it out to Andy who looked at me like I was crazy. "Here, take the money for the food, your already driving me around. It's the least I could do" Andy just shook his head and opened his wallet. Just as we got to the window he pulled out a debit card.

He gave it to the lady at the window and I hissed "Andy! What are you doing! That's MY food! You don't have to pay for it!"

He replied with something that made me want to blush and then faint "but I wanted to, I could never take your money. Not from someone who clearly loves me for me, and not just for being the person on a stage."

I was shocked speechless and didn't even realize when Andy had gotten his card back or when he pulled up to the next window.

The next thing I knew I had fingers being snapped in front of my face. I looked up to Andy and he smiled "welcome back, space cadet"

I chuckled a little and held onto the food as it was passed to me. I shoved the $20 bill into my pocket, while Andy drove off to wherever he was driving to.

I pulled a fry out of the bag and put it in my mouth and looked at Andy. "Want one?" he nodded and I was gonna hand it to him but instead of reaching a hand out he had his mouth open. I gently placed a fry into his mouth. He smiled as he chewed and muttered thanks

I blushed and turned my head to the window. It only took a few minutes for Andy to get to a hotel. I'm going to go ahead and guess this is where he was staying. He turned off the ignition and grabbed the sodas while I grabbed the food back and my backpack. We got in the elevator and Andy looked at me

"So did you like the concert last night?"

"Yeah! It was great! I was completely shocked when you came out on stage. By the way totally hot outfit you were wearing." I smirked and licked my lips

"You had such wide eyes! I was surprised your eyes didn't just pop out of your face! And thank you I liked yours as well" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Well I'm glad you did, considering it was for you" I muttered the end of that sentence but Andy apparently heard it anyway

He quickly turned his head to look at me and his eyes were wide "wha-what's that supposed to mean?"

I looked at the floor and the elevator opened and I quickly stepped out, still looking at the floor.

I didn't want to even think about how red my face must be. Thankfully my hair was just long enough to cover most of my face. Andy caught up to me and grabbed my arm… in the exact place that I had the wound. I hissed but tried to pretend it didn't hurt.

"Roxas! What did you mean when you said it was for me?" he still had a stunned look on his face and I answered in a soft voice

"I meant what I said; the outfit was for you… I would never wear a skirt by my own choice." Suddenly I got more courage and spoke louder "I wanted you to think I looked pretty. I wanted you to like me OKAY!"

I almost wanted to cry when I saw a look on his face that I took as rejection. It wouldn't have been the first time I had been rejected, and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last.

"But it's ok! A girl can dream I guess" I chuckled a little bit then continued "I don't mind if you don't want me to feel that way, we can just hang out as friends. Now which room is yours" I tried to be cheery even though inside I was dying.

Andy just pointed to a room that was diagonal to us. Once inside I took my shoes off by the door, placed my bag on the couch and placed the food on the table. Suddenly I cringed because my side had a shooting pain in it. I looked around and found the door to the bathroom and told Andy I'd be right back.

Once in the bathroom I lifted up my shirt and looked at my hip. The bandages had a giant red stain. Clearly I had overexerted my wound and it had re-opened. Luckily I had extra gauze in my bag. Only question was… how was I going to get it? Andy would question what I needed the gauze for.

(Haha a few days ago I switched backpacks for skool and found a roll of gauze in my bag, I was like "I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" my mom thought I was crazy [no srsly this happened XD])

Then I had an idea, "Andy! Will you get my bag for me?" I still hadn't put my shirt down because I figured he'd just knock at the door. I took off the bandages and had started to unravel the gauze when the door opened. Wow! What if I had been on the toilet? What then!

"Here's your-" he spotted my side "what happened to your side!" my eyes were wide and all I could do was stare at him

He dropped my bag to the floor and got on his knees by my side "what did you do!"

I got over the shock and said "even if I told you, you either wouldn't believe me or think I was crazy" I slowly walked over to my bag on the floor and picked it up. I placed it on the bathroom counter and shuffled through it until I found the new bandages and gauze (yes bandages and gauze are two different things, I should know… I've been in the emergency room about 6 or 7 times, just for myself).

I continued to unravel the gauze from around my waist but when I got to the parts that were directly on the wound it got painful and I bowed my head from the pain. The wound had apparently become infected and it stuck to the gauze.

Andy moved my hands from the gauze and gently and slowly peeled the gauze away from my skin. "When I finish re-wrapping and cleaning this, I want to know how it happened, no matter how unbelievable the story is."

I kind of expected him to just go back into the other room and forget he seen this. All I could do was nod my head. Andy wet a towel whipped the edges of the wound and re-wrapped it. Once he finished he stood up and I pulled the shoulder of my shirt down to look at the wound on my arm. The bandage didn't look bad so I pulled the shirt back up tossed the old bandages in the trash.

Andy grabbed my backpack and my hand and pulled me back into the living room. We both sat down on the couch and he stared at me

I sighed and started talking "as far back as I can remember I've been having dreams when I sleep. Now before you say 'that's normal', mine aren't normal. In my dreams I fighter monsters, mythical creatures called werewolves. I fight alongside with an army of vampires and 3 other girls. The girls and I each carry 2 weapons, a gun and a blade of some type. This part of the dream sounds normal alright, however it's what happens when I wake up that changes everything. Any injuries I sustain while in the dream, I keep once I wake"

I looked at Andy's face and he didn't look at me like I was crazy, instead he looked at me as if I said nothing wrong.

"Why aren't you calling me crazy?"

"Anyone who tells a story so wild that it can't be true must be telling the truth. Why make up a story that no one will believe?" smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered a thank you

He placed his hand on the back on my head in a loving manner and leaned his head on mine.

"And you didn't let me respond to what you said earlier" I lifted my head to face him and gave him a confused look

"I do like you and as more than just a friend. And I know it was hard for you to admit that you liked me. So I ask you this with a great amount of courage. Will you be my girlfriend? Please?"

I grinned and threw my arms around his neck. "Yes! Of course!" I was so happy!

Andy pulled away from the hug with a smile and gently kissed me. Now I've only ever kissed one other person, a few years ago. He was dared to do it but I hadn't known until after he did. But anyway! Andy's kiss was so sweet, gentle, loving I never wanted to stop kissing him. But eventually we had to breathe and so we pulled apart. I was sure my face was an unhealthy shade of red at the moment, but I couldn't care less!

He continued to smile, soon he leaned his forehead on mine. "Wanna watch a movie? Any movie at all, you just pick. I have Netflix" he sung out the last word and I laughed a little before muttering a 'sure'.

Andy picked up a laptop from next to the TV and opened it. Once he was on Netflix we searched through the horror genre until we found a good movie. He pressed play and we both ate out food that had been forgotten for a while. About halfway through the movie I laid my head down on his lap and he stroked my hair. Not long after he started the petting of my hair, I fell asleep.


End file.
